


Hello Boys!

by Wholsome_Cow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholsome_Cow/pseuds/Wholsome_Cow
Summary: Unconnected stories of the sides and their pairings.





	1. Epilogue

In these stories, I have imagined the sides to look like people other than Thomas Sanders. You do NOT have to do the same, but here is how I have imagined them:

*

*

*

VIRGIL:

LOGAN:

PATTON:

ROMAN:

Requests are open until stated otherwise! Thank you :)


	2. Sick Day - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgil is sick and the others take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And then there are days, in which you must rest" - Anonymous

 

* * *

 

Virgil hadn’t been feeling to good, but he wasn’t going to complain or anything.

 

He knew that the sides would freak out if they knew he was sick. They would probably smother him with medicine, force him to stay confined to his bed, take care of him completely.

 

Actually, that last one didn’t sound to bad. Or it would if being completely dependent on others didn’t make him an even bigger anxious mess than usual. So Virgil didn’t say anything.

 

And let it be heard, he honestly thought that the ‘Small Cold’ would get better...And was very confused when it didn’t.

 

Virgil walked down stairs feeling both lightheaded and like his head was filled to the brim with bricks. He had a leaking nose and a fever as well. And a decision that if he saw Patton (not like he was going to seek him out), he might tell him he was sick.

 

He really needed some medicine, but found that the complicated instructions had been confusing and frustrating. Scaring him out of taking the medicine without someone else to tell him how much to take.

 

By the time he reached the kitchen, he was already regretting his decision to come down from his room in the first place. Mostly because as soon as he walked in a concerned Patton jumped up from the table and began to worry his way in circle around Virgil.

 

“Oh my goodness! You’re sick! Why didn’t you tell us sooner, we’ll fix you up right away, just let us get some med-” The word flow from Patton’s mouth continued to spill as he hurried out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to find whatever he was looking for.

 

Then, a somewhat shook Virgil was approached by a concerned looking Roman and Logan.

 

“Hey, you don’t look too fair my Coeur Noir” Roman said, reaching a hand up to feel his forehead, “And you’re burning up too!” He exclaimed.

 

Logan reached his hand up to feel Virgil’s temperature as well and was startled to realize that Virgil was overheating on a worrying level.

 

“Yes”, Logan said, “You are much out of the comfortable zone for the normal human temperature. Sit down, let us get you some ice.”

 

Logan worked his way over to the freezer to get an ice pack and Roman begun to lead (or tried to) Virgil over to the couch.

 

“No-no it’s okay, I’m just need someone to help me get some medicine and then I’m heading back to my room” Virgil said, pulling his hand back from Roman’s.

 

Before Logan or Roman could respond Patton came back into the kitchen balancing a blanket, a box of tissues, two or three bottles of medicine, a thermometer, and a heating pad. Yes in that order.

 

That was the last thing Virgil saw before he felt uneven, the floor looked much closer than it should, and everything went black.

 

When Virgil came to, he was laying in his bed with an asleep Patton sitting nearby (in a chair he couldn't remember being in his room before) and he was covered by three blankets.

 

He started to panic a bit  _ Ipassedout, Ohmygodhowdoesthatevenhappen,  _ and,  _ amIgoingtodie? _ Where just a few of the thoughts that began racing threw Virgil’s head before he felt a comforting touch on his hand and a soft shushing voice.

 

“Hey hey hey, you’re okay, it’s okay.” Patton reassured.

 

After a few moments of calming down, Virgil had regained his focus enough to ask questions.

 

“What happened?” Virgil asked.

 

“Your fever got so high that your body just couldn't deal anymore, and you passed out.” Patton said, concerned chiseled into his features like a marble statues eyebrows.

 

“Oh”, Was all Virgil could manage.

 

He had felt bad, but he hadn’t known he had felt THAT bad.

 

“Can I come up there” Patton asked, inching closer to the bed.

 

“Ya, course Patton” Virgil said, moving over to allow Patton enough space to sit comfortably.

 

Which was completely disregarded as Patton embraced him in a cuddle.

 

“Woah, you’ll get sick too” Virgil said, not trying to push Patton away, but still concerned nonetheless.

 

“Nah, I’m good” He responded cuddling in closer with Virgil.

 

Soon Virgil was falling back to sleep, the comforting sound of Patton breathing and his warmth.

 

And when he woke up again, two more warm bodies had joined them and Virgil’s stuffy nose was gone.

 

Virgil loved his boyfriends, and he knew he was going to let them take care of him in the future. Especially if it meant feeling better so fast.

 


	3. FLUUUFY - LAMP/CALM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgils has a corgi named Fluuufy, and yes.
> 
> It has to be pronounced flUUUfy. The U is VERY important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating like I should, I went camping (much to my displeasure) with no internet service. I will be catching up tomorrow with extra fics.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fluffy" Logan called and waited.

 

...and nothing happened.

 

Logan let out a small frustrated grumble and looked out the window to see that it had already fallen dark.

 

" Virgle, your dog refuses to come when called" Logan said, exasperated.

 

"Well that's because your not calling his name" Patton chimed in from the corner of the sofa where he had been cuddling with Roman.

 

They had already finished the movie they had been watching, and the TV was off. But they stayed where they were. Happy to just enjoy each others presence and the content quiet that seemed to fall over them after a tiring day of planning, writing, and preparing to film.

 

Especially Roman. He had been working his butt off to make sure this next video turned out great. And so far, it had been absolutely spectacular and right on track.

 

Roman nodded his head in agreement. "Ya, your pronouncing it wrong." He said easily, combing his fingers threw Patton's hair.

 

"You have to pronounce the U, love" Virgil added, his voice showing the amusement that he felt at the Logical sides frustration.

 

Virgil wouldn't say he found Logan getting frustrated adorable...

 

But he found Logan's frustration adorable. The way his glasses slipped down a bit and his hair became messy from running his hands threw it. Making him look like he had just-

 

"Do I _have_ to pronounce it that way? It seems a bit childish."

 

_Not that the name itself isn't childish._ He thought to himself.

 

"Yes, that's the only way he'll respond to it." Virgil said, his tone falling a bit exasperated toward the end of his sentence. 

 

"C'mon Logan, don't you want doggo snuggles?" Patton said, managing to make himself look even cuter. Somehow.

_  
Yes I really **do** want doggo snuggles. But it's so... _ _ **juvenile** "_ Logan's thoughts supplied.

 

Logan let his mind flip threw a  pro and con list, before realizing he was being a bit pretentious and decided to just pronounce the silly name. Anything for snuggles, am I right?

 

 

Logan sighed, messing his glasses up further. Now catching the others attention, he looked completely-

 

"Fluuufy"Logan called from his spot next to Virgil on the couch. His voice had a tone of defeat in it.

 

But, his eyes lit up when he could hear the sound of tiny legs moving as fast as possible. And then of tiny legs accidentally ramming into a wall. And then them shuffling back up and running again. Then finally, a small toasted marshmallow of adorableness that happened to also be the best doggo sprinting to where the logical side sat.

 

The smile that broke threw onto Logan's features, making the room around him light up.

 

He really did love this absolutely lovable cuddly dog, he just didn't exactly love it's name. It made him feel silly.

 

Logan only looked up from petting Fluuufy when he felt a warm body slide next to his on the couch.  Somehow fitting in the space between Logan and Virgil. Patton had settled next to him and dropped a kiss to his cheek with a small grin.  His smile said innocent but his grin said... ** _something else_**. 

 

"You look really cute right now" He said softly, causing a blush to grow on Logan's face.

 

"Uh-um, thanks. Thank you." Logan said, a little surprised from the sudden affection. Not that he was complaining.

 

Roman and Virgil shared looks across the room before getting up from their seats on the large couch and moving toward the stairs.

 

"I believe we'll meet you two *ahem* upstairs?" Roman called back, moving a hand to hold Virgil's. The two giggling and walking in tandem. For some reason whenever this *activity* came up, it was always Patton starting it.

 

"We're right behind you" Patton called standing up, and bringing Logan up to stand as well.

 

He placed a warm kiss to Logan's lips and began to lead him up the stairs to go um...you know...with the others.

 

And let's just say Fluuufy wouldn't see his owner, or his boyfriends, until well through the rest of the night.

 


	4. Bento Box Edition - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton was just trying to make Roman Lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: This is Hella short and Hella fluffy.
> 
> Based on the true events of me trying to make a Bento box...

* * *

 

There was rice E V E R Y W H E R E.

 

It was all over Patton's hands, his shirt, heck, he probably got some in his hair as well. It was safe to say things weren't going to plan.

 

He had just wanted to make something special for Roman, he was going to be heading out on a quest to get some new ideas and inspiration. But he had said he was going to be out for a long time. So Patton had tried to make him a bento box. He knew about bento box's from the multiple anime's he had watched.

 

Patton knew he was at least an okay cook, but he hadn't suspected that it would be this hard. And he wasn't even dealing with any kind of raw fish! This was supposed to be at beginner level!

 

Patton let out a frustrated grumble, only about half the pork he had been cooking had turned out funny. Perfectly cooked, but missing the nice grill marks to make it look pretty.

 

He had just begun to pick out the good ones to include when he heard someone clearing their throat from the archway into the kitchen.

 

And yes, he will deny the fact that his heart almost beat out of his chest at the small scare. Though he might be up for admitting that the fact that he saw Roman in the door way may have contributed to his heart going at run away speed.

 

"It's late Patton, why are you still in the kitchen. Especially when you don't sound to be having a very, hm," Roman paused for a second "Jovial time." Roman said, allowing a bit of amusement to fall into his voice. Not like he was trying to hide it anyways.

 

Patton looked adorable. He had a bit of rice stuck to his face, and he was frustrated, allowing his glasses to fall askew on his face as he tried to make whatever it was that he was making.

 

Roman walked over to Patton to better see what was being cooked, and was shocked to see the beginning of a bento box on the counter.

 

"Bento box, huh?" Roman said, turning to face Patton and brushing a bit of sticky rice off of his face. Not bothering to be subtle about the way he admired the blush beginning to rise on Patton's face.

 

"Uh, ya." Patton said, his brain hardly forming complete words for a moment ,"Though you weren't supposed to see it yet" He added in a quiet grouse.

 

Roman's eyebrows raised and a dashing smile came over his features at that. Patton was making a bento box for _him._

 

"Oh, I get a special send off meal, huh? Careful, the others might not like me getting special treatment." The Prince teased, leaning in a bit closer.. 

 

Poor Patton's eyes widened at his slip in embarrassment and raised his hands to partially cover his face.

 

"I just wanted to make sure you had a lunch on your quest, you don't have to have it if you don't want it." Patton said, his words rushing due Roman's sudden need to be _as close as freakin' possible_ to the moral side.

 

"It's not turning out very well anyways" Patton admitted, quietly. Almost muttering the words.

 

"It looks just fine to me" Roman said, his tone comforting and upbeat. "Can I help?"

 

"Uh...Sure!" Patton said, always appreciating an extra hand in the kitchen. "But this was supposed to be a surprise ya know."

 

"Well, I can always pretend to be surprised tomorrow." Roman said, sticking his tongue out at Patton in a childish and playful matter.

 

Patton giggled ( yes, giggled, join Roman having a cuteness over load in the 'Patton Is Adorable' club) and just smiled at the fanciful side.

 

Roman looked at Patton and thought about how hard it was going to be without him for three days. It was hard enough to be gone for a few hours without a dose of Patton.

 

_But,_ Roman thought to himself,  _I guess that just comes with being in love._

_..._

_Wait..._

_did I just..._

_Well Shit. Guess I'm in love._


	5. Brighter Than The Stars - LAMP/CALM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil see's his freckles as ugly things that mar his skin, but the others see so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who got a new Laptop? Not me! But this one finally charging again so, new chapters! Yay!  
> I think this is the longest chapter so far.

 

 

Virgil was tired. No matter how much he hated his freckles it was killing him to do this every morning.

Wake up.

Get dressed.

Cover freckles with makeup.

...

Check to make sure all the freckles are covered with makeup.

Double check makeup.

Almost make it out the door...

Triple check makeup.

Finally make it out the door.

 

It was tiring. And Virgil had no idea why he still did it. Sure, the other sides where nice to him now, inviting, friendly. They made him feel like he had a family. But not even they (not even Patton, though bless his heart for trying  _ so hard _ ) could destroy the towering monster in Virgil's mind that squashed reasonable thought and created all the scenarios of what could go wrong. They could not get rid of the big, flashing neon sign in his mind that told him he had to cover up his  _ ugly, stupid, childish _ freckles. I mean, what would happen if Virgil did show them and they hated them (Oh, but Virgil, what if they loved them)? 

 

He knew logically (Logan must be rubbing off on him) that that would never happen, he couldn't stop from feeling anxious. Overwhelmingly so.

 

But, today all of his worries would be put to rest, or they would at least have answers to the ceaseless 'what if's'. Because today, he was tired and done. So he wasn't going to cover his face in foundation, concealer, or anything else. He was going to go down stairs and he was going to get whatever reactions come.

 

But not before he grabs some art stuff so he can draw later.

And not before he stands at the top of the stairs second guessing himself.

And not before almost turning around and going back into his room to put on makeup.

 

_ Why am I acting like this!? _ Virgil thought at himself,  _ they're just freckles! How did this snowball out of control?! _

 

But luckily enough the inner war that was raging in Virgil's head was interrupted by particular prince calling him from the kitchen.

 

"Virgil, what is keeping you? Usually your in a hurry to eat Patton's raspberry muffins." Roman called and grabbed a previously mentioned muffin, "Though Logan did help, so it can be understood why you would be taking your time" He finished teasingly.

 

"Ya, hurry up Virge, we're almost ready to eat!" Patton called as well.

 

Thought they couldn't see him, they knew that Virgil was waiting at the top of the staircase. He always did that when he was especially worried. And they knew that the best way to help was to try and get him to just  _ work through it _ and come out with whatever he had to say. Usually.

 

" 'kay" Virgil called back, tone quiet.

 

Virgil walked down the stairs, feeling almost awkward in his actions. And then feeling even  **more** awkward when instead of  sitting in his designated seat between Logan and Roman, he just stood in the doorway, arms crossed protectively across his chest.

 

the others took notice immediately.

 

"Virgil, are you gonna sit?" Patton asked teasingly in tone but in a kind manner.

 

"No, I'm okay" Virgil said, debating whether he could run up to his room or not.

 

But before he could make a decision, there was Roman. And he was Immovable. Tilting Virgil's eyes up to meet Romans own. His eyes held a tone of sweetness, but his gaze was strong. Determined.

 

"You have freckles." Roman stated. Nothing in his tone but curiosity and acute awe.

 

"Yup, uh, ya. Yes." Virgil's response was awkwardly loud, but Virgil felt as if he had faced a fear. Like there was less weight on his shoulders. Light. It was a nice feeling.

 

If only it wasn't followed by distinct feelings of freak out.

 

_ For reals, there just freckles! _ Virgil supplied his ruthless monster.

 

_ Yes, but none of them have freckles and you never know what will make them think your different or weird.  _ It challenged right back.

 

"There cute" Patton noted, having moved in to see the adorable spots on Virgil's face.

 

"They're stars" Logan said.

 

The others looked at him, confused.

 

"No really", He continued, "There's Cassiopeia, right next to Perseus and Cepheus."

 

As Logan pointed out the constellations on Virgil's face the others began to see them too.

 

"Ooh! Ooh! There's Ursa major and Aquila"

 

"Ah, and that might just be Aries."

 

Virgil took a few steps away. Walking a bit farther into the kitchen.

 

"Stop" He said, in a state of confusion.

 

This was not going the way he thought it would. He needed a second to catch his thoughts. Because at the moment?

They were everywhere, they were a swarm of too much in an uncontrollable hurricane.

 

"Virgil?" Patton said, worry falling like a wave across his features.

 

"What's wrong Virgil?" Logan said, confused as to why Virgil had been nervous in the first place and why he seemed a bit shocked now. And how he got Freckles. And why they were in the form of the constellations. Logan honestly had quite a few questions. A lot of them.

 

But they could wait.

 

“Why aren’t you guys...freaking out?” Virgil asked. His thoughts were less scattered after some space and a small breather were acquired.

 

“Freaking...out?” Patton inquired. Why would they be freaking out? Virgil looked absolutely lovely.

 

“Ya, I mean there kinda...bad” Virgil said, rubbing a self conscious hand across the bridge of his nose and cheek.

 

“Bad?” Logan questioned solemnly.

“Ya…” Virgil trailed, unsure of what to say. For all of the times in which his mind could go blank, now was not the best. Tonight. Tonight would be best. One flipping night of sleep would be  _ great _ .

 

“Virgil,” Roman began, “Your freckles are, for lack of a better term, really flipping cute. They are a map of the night sky. You have the stars and constellations put upon your lovely face. Why would you would ever consider such artwork ‘bad’ is beyond me.

 

_ Wow, that was really freaking smooth _ , were the thoughts that passed through the entire room (Yes, even Roman thought it).

 

“Want us to show you?” Patton asked sweetly. He had spotted Virgil’s art bag hanging beside him. And he had an idea.

 

“...how?” Virgil said, skepticism filling his shadow laced eyes.

 

“We’ll show you the constellations” Patton said, a mischievous glint that was hardly ever found in his eyes showing itself plainly.

 

The others caught on and soon they sat at the table, washable, non-toxic markers in hand (thanks to a special trick by Roman, the imagination is a great thing), and were listening to Virgil explain his freckles.

 

“...and I was just so tired of doing my makeup. And I was tired of being afraid of how you might react. I just wanted to know. And, and I didn’t want to...hide anymore.”

 

“Oh Virgil,” Patton said with the kind understanding tone only he could manage, “You are beautiful. Trust me when I say we could never think less of you. Especially because of something like freckles.” he left out the ‘ _ especially since your so cute’ _ . Poor babe had been flustered enough.

 

“I agree, and we are also finished.” Logan said. Looking across Virgil’s face with intensity.

 

Roman stood with a flourish and conjured a mirror for Virgil to see what had been done to his face.

 

A soft ‘Oh’ fell from Virgil’s lips in shock. His face was covered in a beautiful arrangement of colors. Lines where interlaced and overlapping to show the many constellations that covered Virgil’s face. He looked...good. Virgil looked good.

 

“Thank you” Virgil said quietly, he was still distracted by his own image.

 

“No, Virgil. Thank  _ you _ . For letting us see you. It is a gift we will not take foolishly.” Roman responded.

 

“Yes Virgil, please, do not hide from us.” Logan said, his voice uncharacteristically warm.

 

“I won’t” Virgil said, finally facing the others again. “But you have to help me out, it’s hard alone.”

 

“Trust me Virgil  as long as I’m around you won’t be alone. You just say the word and we’ll be there” Patton said interlacing his fingers with Virgil’s and squeezing in reassurance.

 

Virgillooked Patton in the eye. His face filled with a hundred different emotions.

 

“The word” Virgil said in a choked out whisper. Still managing to be playful in his emotional state.

 

He was immediately tackled into a cuddle pile. They would be there for him.

 

No more hiding for this beautiful star.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If You Want Something Specific: Leave Prompts + Ship in the comments :)


End file.
